


You're the Sky

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions of love, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Pete smiles. "I know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I've been absent for a while and that's simply because I haven't had the will to write. I'll try to write some more, maybe! This is just something that I wrote in like five minutes, but enjoy!

He's high. Joe had handed him the joint, and he was already a bit tipsy at that point. It was easy to take it and inhale, let go. Joe did it, so he could as well, right?

He's giggling, running hands through Joe's hair as Joe laughs too. They're not alone, but there's people egging them on to kiss. Patrick kisses Joe, sloppy and giggling through it, until someone else pulls him away.

Pete. Patrick loves Pete. He's gorgeous and amazing and everything he wants. Patrick's been after him for god knows how long, pining after an ever obvious heartbreaker. Now Patrick's heart sinks. "Pete, tha' that wasn't anything." Patrick slurs, turning to his best friend.

Pete avoids his eyes. "Let me take you back to the van." Pete says, tugging on his arm. Patrick nods, the motion hurting his head. 

He follows Pete, head aching and heart hurting. "Pete." Patrick mumbles when they reach the van. "Pete."

Pete turns. "I know." Patrick meets his eyes and he starts crying, waterworks out of nowhere. It's stupid and he hates it, hates that he's crying because he's Patrick - Patrick never cries. At least, not in front of others.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Patrick cries, and Pete gathers him in his arms, soothing him. "It's so hard." Patrick tells him, face buried in his neck by now.

Pete runs circles into his back, and Patrick can hear him swallow hard. "What? Does he not like you back?"

Patrick hiccups and pulls away. "What?" He's confused, wiping away tears and snot, aware he looks disgusting. "Who?"

"Joe." Pete says, looking just as confused. 

He doesn't get it, Patrick realizes. "I don't l-like Joe." Patrick says, sniffing again. "I love you." He says.

Pete's eyebrows raise and his breath catches in his throat. And then silence. "I love you." Pete tells him, cupping his face, wiping away a tear. "You idiot."

Patrick makes a noise half way between a laugh and a sob. "Promise?"

"I promise." Pete says before he leans down to kiss Patrick. Patrick melts into it, gripping Pete's shoulder to steady himself. 

"I-I..." Patrick doesn't know what to say.

Pete smiles. "I know."


End file.
